


Not Thinkin' Bout You

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [9]
Category: YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: A lot of flashbacks lol, Also WOW HOW THE HELL DID I WRITE 6.5K WORDS, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He's only mentioned a few times, I love Noakyu so much, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Noa and Mashi meet in chapter 2, The Mashikyu is platonic by the way, The best trio, and princess Junkyu, hinted!Lee Byounggon/Choi Hyunsuk, hinted!Lee Midam/Jeon Woong, smol bean Mashi, tall awkward prince Noa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: When he left Korea, Noa promised Junkyu that they would always be best friends and that nothing would change between them, but now that he's visiting Korea for the first time since he left, he's not so sure. Noa's insecurity and jealousy are starting to eat at him but no matter what he does, he can't keep the koala-faced boy out of his mind.. What happens when he finally sees Junkyu again? Will they really be okay?(BONUS CHAPTER: All Junkyu wants is for his two best boys to meet and get along so, thanks to his insistence, tol prince Noa finally meets smol bean Mashiho.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no freakin' clue how I managed to write 6.5k words....... lol..... and then I somehow managed to cough up more bs for a bonus chapter. I just love Noakyu, okay.

(Noa Cover) Ruel – Not Thinkin’ Bout You  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B276pvVYrA>

_Suddenly I'm thinkin’ 'bout_   
_All the times we had_   
_Keep on rushing back_   
_Get out of my head, I don't wanna think about..._   
_What I'm feeling now,_   
_Wanna push it down,_   
_Wanna block it out, I don't wanna think about..._

-

_Now arriving at Hangang River Station. Please step back to allow passengers to exit the train before boarding. Next stop…_

Noa took a deep breath, standing up and joining the midst of the crowd, allowing the mass of people to direct him off of the subway and out of the station onto Hangang Park, overlooking the Han River. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the groups of families and friends who were out enjoying the weather, reminded of the times when he loved spending his (rare) free days lazing around in the sun with his friends.

He was hit with a dull pang of longing and couldn’t help but feel a little lonely, standing as groups or pairs of people walked around him, laughing with one another. It had been a while since he’d been back in Korea and he was hit with reminiscent memories almost everywhere he went.

He had spent the first 2 days hanging out with Byounggon and Seunghun, knowing that they’d never let him live if he didn’t meet up with them during his visit. They spent half of the time scolding him for ignoring them on social media to keep his “unbothered” reputation and the other half babying him just like the old days. Despite the fact that he stood taller than the both of them and wanted to keep his cool image, deep down, he loved and sorely missed the way they doted on him.

They were busy today, though, and Noa insisted that he didn’t mind having time to explore by himself and they let him go, making sure he promised to see them at least one more time before he left for Japan.

Even though he originally planned on going out of Seoul to visit some of the places he didn’t get to see while he lived in Korea, he found himself revisiting all of his old favorite places

Noa let himself dwell in his nostalgia for a few moments longer before he shook his head, heading over to a coffee vendor and grabbing himself a drink to sip on as he strolled along the sidewalk. He let his mind drift off again, reliving the years of long hours of practice and sneaking out for snacks or to play at the arcade.

He was so wrapped up in his memories that he didn’t even notice when he wandered away from the crowds, heading further along the park and past the line of trees and bushes that surrounded the area.

Finally blinking out of his reverie, he was surprised to find himself standing on a familiar secluded strip along the sandy river bank, shaded by a large tree with low overhanging branches full of pale pink blossoms.

Noa took a few slow steps towards the tree trunk, almost as if pulled towards it by a magnet, and he reached out and touched the rough bark gently. The last time he’d seen this tree, the branches were bare and it was much colder out. Curious, he circled around back and squatted at the bottom, looking and feeling around for something at the base of the tree, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when his fingers made contact with the initials roughly carved at the base of the trunk.

_NK + KJK_

Noa plopped down on the ground, leaning his head back against the tree and he closed his eyes.

_Noa Kazama + Kim Junkyu._

He talked to Junkyu just last week and he still hadn’t even told the other boy that he was coming to Korea. Byounggon and Seunghun had scolded him for it when they found out but, at the troubled look in the Japanese boy’s eye, they let it go.

Noa didn’t know how to explain it; Junkyu was one of his best friends, still _is_ one of his best friends, and they texted almost every day and still called or facetimed at least once a week. It’s just that he hadn’t physically seen Junkyu since he left Korea and he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing him again, not with everything that had changed since then.

Everything had flipped upside down: Junkyu was officially debuting while Noa was still floating in a limbo of what he wanted to do. The debuting team wasn’t even what Noa was expecting: over half of them were kids that Noa barely knew or didn’t know at all.

And then there was Mashiho.

It’s not as if Noa expected Junkyu to _never_ make any new friends, not with how friendly and social the other boy was, but it stung to watch how close Junkyu and Mashiho were, how compatible they seemed.

He brought it up to Junkyu, once, when they were facetiming late one night; his sleepiness making him feel a little extra vulnerable and his brain-to-mouth filter a little weak.

_“Sooo, Mashiho seems pretty cool, huh?” Noa mumbled, wincing when he heard how whiny he sounded. He half-hoped that Junkyu didn’t hear him, closing his eyes as he waited for Junkyu’s signature laugh, but it never came._

_“Yeah, he’s super talented and really nice,” Junkyu said slowly, as if carefully picking his words. He paused, waiting for any reaction from Noa. “He’s nothing compared to you, though.”_

_Noa would never admit it, feeling quite childish, but he couldn’t help how pleased he felt hearing Junkyu say those things. He instead made a noncommittal sound, hiding his smile in his sleeve._

_“You know you’re my best friend, right, Noa? Nothing’s going to change that. I love you.” Junkyu beamed at him through the phone and Noa felt his heart grow three sizes in his chest._

_“Of course you love me; I stuck with you through all of your god-awful hairstyles!” Noa teased, laughing at the indignant squawk that Junkyu made in response. The younger boy flailed his arms wildly, complaining about how Noa had promised to stop mentioning his past questionable looks._

_Noa grinned, watching the other fondly as he rested his cheek on his arm._

_“I love you too, Kyu.”_

Noa sighed. It’d been pretty hard keeping his Korea trip a secret from Junkyu but it was hard to find the right moment to tell him, especially since their past few calls had had Mashiho’s distinct voice in the background or had been interrupted by a Mashiho-related emergency.

Noa knew he was being immature and he hated feeling like this, but he couldn’t help the jealousy that crawled up his throat every time he thought about Junkyu and the other Japanese boy.

He had spent four of his formative adolescent years in a foreign country, working tirelessly towards a dream that seemed always just a bit too far out of his reach, but it didn’t matter because he had an amazing group of brothers who were right there with him.

He had Junkyu.

Leaving everyone behind was one of the hardest things he had to do, but they had all tearfully promised to always keep in touch no matter where life took them.

Noa opened his eyes, tilting his head back as he let out what seemed like his hundredth sign of the day. He let the gentle breeze ruffle his hair as he let himself sink back into his thoughts, getting lost in the memories of his life in Korea.

-

_“Hi, m-my name is Noa Kazama. I’m from Tokyo, Japan. P-please treat me well.”_

_Noa winced, hating the way the foreign syllables rolled awkwardly off his tongue. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, hands clasped stiffly in front of him, so he was taken completely off guard when one of the three boys bounded up to him, leaning down to thrust their face into his line of vision._

_“Hi, I’m Junkyu!”_

_Noa flinched back, startled, and one of the other boys reached out to grab Junkyu with an apologetic smile on his face while the smallest boy, also evidently the youngest, giggled into his hands._

_“Sorry about him; he doesn’t know the concept of personal space. We’re trying to teach him but I think it’s a lost cause.” He said with a grin. “I’m Raesung, by the way, and the baby over there is Yedam.”_

_Yedam had long hair tied back into a cute ponytail and he perked up at the sound of his name, waving enthusiastically._

_Junkyu yanked his arm out of Raesung’s grasp with a fake scowl, his expression quickly morphing back into a wide grin when he turned back to Noa._

_“We’re going to train together from now on, so let’s be friends!”_

_Noa’s eyes darted between the three boys, carefully gauging the look on their faces before he let himself relax a little. Maybe Korea wouldn’t be too bad after all._

_“Yeah, that sounds great.”_

_-_

_“Ughhhhhhhhhh, that practice was the wooooooooooooorst!” Junkyu groaned, draping himself over Raesung’s back which earned him a loud protest and a hearty shove to the ground._

_Undeterred, Junkyu dragged himself across the hardwood floor to where Noa was already sprawled out on his back and he dropped his head on the Japanese boy’s stomach. “I’m sooo tired, Noa!”_

_The quiet Japanese boy didn’t answer him but he didn’t push him off either which counted as a win in Junkyu’s book._

_Yedam quickly joined them, curling up cutely into Junkyu’s side, and Junkyu giggled with the younger boy. He felt Noa tentatively card his long fingers through Junkyu’s sweaty hair and he pressed further into Noa’s touch, closing his eyes as he basked in the feeling._

_The moment was quickly ruined by Raesung’s return from the bathroom._

_“Dogpile!” was the only warning the three boys got before Raesung dove on top of all of them and, though Raesung wasn’t particularly big or heavy by any means, the impact knocked the wind out of all their lungs._

_The practice room was quickly filled with loud groaning and the sound of Raesung being playfully beat by 6 fists._

_-_

_Noa stormed out of the practice room, yanking open the door to the stairwell and storming up the stairs until he found himself on the roof._

_The night air was chilly but it did little to help to ease the burning sensation in his lungs and how hard it was to breathe. He walked over to the side of the roof, leaning heavily on the railing, and he let his head hang low, tears starting to drip down his cheeks._

_He was tired. He was tired and homesick and he just wanted to go home and be free of the walls of the practice rooms where nothing he did was enough._

_Noa was so focused on trying to choke back his tears that he didn’t hear the rooftop door open, unaware of his visitor until he felt long arms wrap around his waist from behind._

_The contact made him cry harder and he covered his face, embarrassed, but Junkyu merely hushed him, turning him around to fully embrace him, allowing him to sob into his shoulder._

_Junkyu’s heart ached as Noa bawled, and he wanted to take away the pain and hurt that Noa was experiencing. They had gotten considerably closer since Noa had joined the company and their small group of 4 had slowly grown to accommodate a family of 11 but Noa was still relatively reserved, preferring to bottle up his emotions. Junkyu was among the boys who wore his heart on his sleeve and he always wished that Noa would open up to them, to him, more but he wished that it was under different circumstances._

_They don’t know how long they stood there on the rooftop but Noa’s tears finally ceased and he stepped back, embarrassed, wiping harshly at the tear tracks on his face. Junkyu could see it in the other’s eyes, the walls already starting to be built back up, and he jumped forward, grabbing Noa’s hand. Noa’s eyes darted up to his face, expression guarded and wary, but he softened when Junkyu reached out to wipe a stray tear._

_“You know you’re not alone, right? We’re all here for you. I’m here for you.”_

_Noa almost melted at the earnest look in Junkyu’s big eyes and he opened his mouth, quickly shutting it when the only sound that came out was a strangled squeak. He could feel Junkyu’s eyes on him as the other watched him patiently, but he had had enough embarrassment for one night, keeping his eyes on his scuffed shoes._

_Junkyu waited for Noa’s breathing to even out before gently grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers and heading back. Noa stumbled after him, eyes fixated on their linked hands, and he stopped in his tracks just before they got to the door. The Korean boy turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity._

_“I—I just… Thank you.” Noa whispered, hoping the other knew how sincere he was being._

_Junkyu smiled brightly, giving his hand a soft squeeze, before pulling him back into the practice room._

_All of the boys in there got up from where they were waiting, eager to pull Noa and Junkyu into a big group hug._

_Everyone was sweaty and the practice room was muggy after hours of dance practice but, squished under 10 other pairs of arms, Noa couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be._

_-_

_The boys had had a good day of practice today, garnering nothing but praises and even getting let out early, and it was a Friday so everyone was in a good mood and came to the consensus of having a movie night._

_The smell of popcorn filled the dorms as Seunghun and Jeonwoong prepared several large bowls with the snacks for their movie marathon, with Jihoon getting reprimanded for sneaking bites, while Junkyu, Hyunsuk, and Doyoung argued over which movie to start with._

_Eventually, Byounggon scolded them to let their maknae choose, and Doyoung stuck out his tongue at them victoriously, happily waving the Tangled DVD that he had clutched in his hands. Yedam laughed at the younger’s antics while Hyunsuk whined at Byounggon and Junkyu plopped himself on the couch next to Noa, pouting about how he wanted to watch The Conjuring instead._

_“You’re not even good at watching horror movies, I don’t know why you insist on watching them!” Raesung called out, dragging out several pillows and blankets from their bedrooms and dropping them unceremoniously on the living room floor. Midam got up from his spot on the other end of the couch, quietly rearranging the blankets until they formed a neat nest, maneuvering between the bickering Junkyu and Raesung._

_It took a little while but, finally, all 11 boys settled down for their movie night and, though Junkyu complained the most about having to start with Tangled, he was singing along the loudest. They all laughed when Junkyu’s voice cracked on a particularly high note and Noa had to hold Junkyu back from launching himself at Jihoon when the other immediately mocked him._

_They made it through the rest of the movie with Jihoon and Raesung only bringing up the voice crack 14 more times and, to appease the koala boy, Jeonwoong suggested they let Junkyu pick the next movie._

_Junkyu’s pout was wiped off his face and he beamed at the older boy, saying, “thank you hyung!” in the cringiest aegyo voice he could muster before darting over to put the Conjuring DVD in. He quickly rushed back to the couch, sidling up to Noa as the movie started._

_They weren’t even 20 minutes in and Junkyu was cowering by Noa’s side, flinching every time there was a loud noise and burying his face in Noa’s chest at every jump scare. Noa wrapped an arm around Junkyu’s face, half sympathetic and half amused by how scared he was._

_“Oh-ho-ho, so that’s why you insisted on watching the Conjuring!” Raesung crowed, leaning over to poke at Junkyu’s ribcage. Junkyu swatted his hand away, ready to snap back with a smartass comment when a bang on the screen sent him back into Noa’s arms._

_“Noa and Junkyu sitting in a tree!” Hyunsuk sang, but it wasn’t nearly as effective since he was practically in Byounggon’s lap. Yedam and Doyoung were too busy hiding behind Seunghun’s broad frame to join in on the teasing, but Jihoon quickly added to the noise._

_“Come on, guys, leave them alone and finish the movie,” Midam spoke up, effortlessly calming the rowdy boys down with his voice._

_Junkyu was still pouting but he resettled into Noa’s side, pressing closer, and Noa made eye contact with the older boy, smiling in thanks. Midam and Noa were easily the quietest boys out of the 11 of them and, though they didn’t share many words between them, they shared a special bond, surrounded by so many boys who didn’t understand the meaning of ‘quiet’. The Japanese boy finally noticed how Midam had Jeonwoong’s hand held tightly in his own, and Midam smiled softly back at him before turning back to the movie._

_Noa looked down at Junkyu, laughing softly when the boy flinched when the ghost popped up on the screen. “How are you not scared?” He whined, pulling Noa’s arm tighter around his waist. Noa was barely aware of the movie on the TV, instead staring at Junkyu’s face._

_“I’ve got you guys here. What’s there to be scared of?”_

_-_

_“Come on!”_

_Noa let himself be pulled along, feeling lighthearted as he followed Junkyu’s tinkling laugh. It was late, probably 2 or 3 in the morning, and they had just been released from practice. It’d been a long day but they all still had energy, so when Yedam suggested that they grab some snacks from the convenience store and spend the rest of their energy along the Hangang Park, they all readily agreed._

_He glanced over his shoulder, watching Raesung, Yedam, Hyunsuk, and Jihoon play a game to see who would get the last strawberry cream bun while Seunghun and Byounggon coddled Doyoung who, after finishing his banana milk, was already getting sleepy. Midam and Jeonwoong were strolling along the opposite direction, shyly holding hands and sharing an ice cream bar._

_“Where are you taking me?” Noa asked, although he doubted that he’d be able to resist Junkyu, even if the other said he was bringing him to some sketchy alley. “It’s a surprise!”_

_They didn’t walk much longer before Junkyu dragged him through a line of bushes and they stumbled onto a private little patch of grass by the banks of the river. The stars weren’t visible due to the light pollution, but the city lights still looked pretty reflected in the water._

_“I found this the other day when I was hanging out with Rae and Jihoon; isn’t it pretty? It’s like our own little section of the park, all to ourselves!” Junkyu let go of Noa’s hand to spin in the cool night air._

_“Yeah,” Noa murmured, eyes fixed on Junkyu. “It’s pretty.”_

_Junkyu stopped in his tracks at the tone of Noa’s voice, startled to look over at the other boy to find him staring. Even when they made eye contact, Noa kept his gaze steady, forcing Junkyu to look away first as a fierce blush crept up his face. He thanked god that it was nighttime so the Japanese boy couldn’t see how red his face had become._

_They were at a point in their friendship where Junkyu could confidently say that Noa was one of his best friends, and he was Noa’s: Junkyu told Noa anything and everything and Noa was always there for Junkyu. Likewise, Noa always came to Junkyu first when seeking comfort, and Junkyu was more than happy to cuddle with the other._

_There always felt like there was something else there, though, and as much as Junkyu entertained the thought in his mind, he was terrified to say it out loud. What if he was wrong? What if Noa didn’t like him the way he liked Noa? What if all of the hugs, cuddles, and shared clothes and secrets were merely Noa being polite and appeasing Junkyu, and not something that he did because he wanted to?_

_Junkyu let out a shaky sigh, turning back to look at Noa and jumping when he noticed how close Noa had gotten._

_“Everything okay?” Noa asked, raising an eyebrow. He reached out to brush a leaf out of Junkyu’s hair and Junkyu held his breath, afraid that the other could hear the hammering of his heart._

_“Everything’s perfect.” Junkyu admitted, locking eyes with Noa again except, this time, he couldn’t tear his eyes away._

_As cliché as it sounded, it was as if the world had slowed down and that they were the only two people in the world. Noa was scared too but most of his friendship with Junkyu was the slightly-younger boy giving or leading him, and he wanted to initiate something for once to show how much he really appreciated and loved the other._

_“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Noa breathed out before he pulled Junkyu close, starting to lean in. Junkyu’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation for the contact but Noa paused just millimeters away from the other, his breath fanning gently over Junkyu’s face._

_Impatient, Junkyu surged forward to connect their lips, arms looping around Noa’s shoulders as Noa finally wrapped his arms around the singer’s waist._

_There were no sparks, no fireworks, but kissing Junkyu felt like finally finding home and Noa held him closer, smiling into the kiss when he felt Junkyu melt into his arms._

_When they pulled away, Junkyu kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer and Noa laughed softly at the expression on his face, unable to help himself from pressing an extra kiss to Junkyu’s forehead._

_“I love you, Kyu.”_

_-_

_Junkyu watched as Noa alternated between fidgeting with his sweater paws and running a hand through his long hair._

_They were standing in the shade of the tree in their secret little spot and, though the weather was warm and the sun was shining, Junkyu couldn’t help but feel uneasy due to Noa’s somber expression._

_“We need to talk.”_

_Junkyu felt his heart drop at those four words and he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. “Yeah, of course. You know you can tell me everything.” He mumbled, anxiety bubbling up his throat._

_Noa started to pace, seemingly unable to come up with the words, even though he was the one to drag Junkyu out here. He stopped suddenly, facing Junkyu and grabbing both of his hands. “You know I love you, right?”_

_Despite the words, Junkyu could only feel the dread in the pit of his stomach growing. “I love you too, No. But what’s going on, seriously?” He pleaded, hoping and praying that it wasn’t bad news._

_Noa took a deep breath, still holding onto Junkyu’s hands for dear life, and he blinked back a few tears before dropping the bomb:_

_“I’m going back to Japan.”_

_Junkyu stared at him, eyes wide with horror, and tears quickly welled up in his eyes. He yanked his hands back harshly, stepping back when Noa reached out to him with a desperate look in his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists, nails cutting painfully into his palms, but nothing mattered at the moment._

_“Oh, okay, for like a week or two right?” Junkyu said with a humorless laugh. “For vacation, right? It’s been a while since you went home so you should go see your family before we start preparing for debut, right?” Junkyu’s aware that his desperation is evident in his voice and, honestly, he sounds quite frantic but he doesn’t care because there’s no way that Noa’s leaving him, right?_

_One look at Noa’s broken expression had Junkyu crumpling to the ground, sobs wracking his body._

_Noa held back his own tears as he gathers Junkyu in his arms, bringing him over to the tree where he rested his back against the sturdy trunk and let Junkyu curl up in his lap, crying loudly. He rocked the other boy gently in his arms, allowing a few of his own tears to escape, and pressed gentle kisses to his hair to soothe him._

_Eventually, Junkyu’s tears ran out and he looked up at Noa, eyes swollen and blotchy, but Noa still thought the younger was the most beautiful thing in the world._

_“Why?”_

_Noa smiled bitterly, not sure how to explain that the constant pressure and increasing criticism had sucked the joy out of singing for him and made him lose sight of his dream. He wanted to keep trying, keep going for Junkyu, but he didn’t want to lose himself in the process._

_“I love you,” Noa said instead, leaning in to kiss Junkyu, pushing all of his emotions into it._

_He needed Junkyu to know that, no matter how different things were going to be and no matter how much distance was put between them, that nothing was going to change: Junkyu was his best friend and he loved him._

_Junkyu responded with just as much fervor, his kiss tasting of love, despondence, and acceptance._

_They spent the rest of the day together there, skipping practice to just bask in each other’s presence and savor what little time they had left together._

_Before they left that night, Noa fished a pocketknife out of his jacket, carving their initials into the base of the tree. It was cheesy but the smile he got from Junkyu made it worth it._

_NK + KJK_

_-_

Noa sighed, ruffling his hair harshly with one hand.

He missed Junkyu. He missed Junkyu like crazy and he regretted not telling him about the trip sooner because how the hell was he supposed to bring it up now? Like, _hey, I’m in Korea right now and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming but I was suffering from emotional constipation_?

He groaned, letting his head fall back on the tree trunk with a loud thunk. He surveyed the area, speeding through all the memories that this place held of him and Junkyu.

All the times he and Junkyu came here on their days off to have their private picnic dates or the impromptu concerts they had, singing and dancing along to the songs blasting from their phone speakers, or the nights where they laid in the grass and made wishes on the blinking airplane lights in the dark sky, pretending they were stars.

All the hugs and kisses and tears and secrets and confessions and jokes and laughs that they shared.

God, Noa missed Junkyu so much he could practically _hear_ the other’s signature laugh. It sounded so real, too, and it was getting closer and closer.

Wait.

What?

Noa quickly got to his feet, eyebrows furrowed as he heard footsteps coming towards the secluded area. He initially thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him, manifesting Junkyu’s voice from his imagination, but a quick peak from behind the tree trunk confirmed that it was indeed Junkyu who was approaching.

With Mashiho by his side.

Noa ducked back behind the tree, heart pounding wildly in his chest. On the one hand, Noa was overjoyed at finally seeing Junkyu in real life again—facetime could never do him justice—and he looked even more beautiful than Noa remembered.

But on the other hand… He was with Mashiho.

This place had always been Noa and Junkyu’s little safe haven; a place that only the two of them knew about and could escape to to be alone. Even though Noa knew that he still loved Junkyu as much as when he had left, maybe it had been too much of him to expect Junkyu to never move on.

“I don’t think your secret place is so secret, Junkyu.” Mashiho said, teasing the taller boy.

Junkyu stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow, but he followed Mashiho’s line of vision to where he could see someone’s jacket from behind the tree. He took a step forward, curious as to who was intruding on his (and Noa’s!) little hideaway when the mystery person suddenly sprinted out from behind the tree, long legs easily carrying them towards the crowded area of the park where they quickly disappeared from sight.

Mashiho shrugged, just crediting it to another weird resident of Seoul, but Junkyu couldn’t shake off the familiar feeling, watching the stranger’s back as he ran off. He couldn’t shake off the feeling and his heart dropped when he entered the clearing and found a familiar bright red beanie in the dirt.

Junkyu picked it up, carefully dusting it off before holding it close to his chest, ignoring Mashiho’s questions as he stared in the direction of where Noa disappeared.

Meanwhile, Noa didn’t stop running until he was well out of the park, finally collapsing on a street bench to catch his breath. He reached up to touch his head, cursing when he realized that he dropped his beanie in his mad sprint to get away from Junkyu and Mashiho. He groaned at himself for being so stupid, and got up to retreat back to his hotel room, fingers already typing out a text to Raesung, asking to move their dinner to tomorrow.

Noa had a feeling he wasn’t going to be good company and just wanted to spend the rest of the day by himself.

Sure enough, he spent the rest of the day in the hotel, wallowing in his self-pity. For the first 2 hours, he carefully kept watch of his phone, half-expecting to get a text or call from Junkyu, but the anxiety kept eating away at him.

Eventually, Noa just turned his phone on silent and threw it to the other side of the room, stubbornly pushing all thoughts of Junkyu out of his head. It hurt too much to think of the other boy right now and he was honestly tired of hurting, so he turned on the TV, settling down in his bed to mindlessly scroll through some shows and movies.

He didn’t realize how much time had passed, dozing off somewhere between his 4th and 5th movie, when he was startled awake by some knocking on his door. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was a little past 10pm and his stomach grumbled in protest, not having eaten since his quick lunch before heading out to the park.

Noa got up, stumbling towards the door as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He hoped it was Raesung, stopping by to check on him with some takeout or something, and he threw the door open without much preamble, freezing when he saw who was behind the door.

“Hey, No.”

Junkyu tried to crack a casual smile but it came off more as a grimace and he refused to make eye contact with Noa, instead staring fixedly at the hotel carpet as if it was the most interesting in the world. He was clutching the red beanie in his trembling hands, his knuckles white with how tightly he was holding it.

“Uh h-hey, Junkyu.” Noa stammered, barely remembering to greet the other after staring at him for a moment too long. He stepped back, opening the door wider in invitation. “Come in?”

The Korean boy hesitated before skirting quickly past Noa, looking around the room uncertainly before settling down delicately on the side of the bed. He looked uncomfortable, poised as if he was ready to escape at any moment’s notice, and Noa hated himself for putting that sad look on the younger’s face.

Noa leaned against the wall, observing Junkyu quietly, absorbing and committing all of the other’s features to memory. “How’d you know I was here?” He finally spoke, his usually soft voice somehow sounding too loud in the silent room.

At this, Junkyu let out a slightly humorless laugh, holding up the beanie. “I spent four years trying to steal this stupid thing from you; you didn’t think I’d recognize it?” and Noa couldn’t help but smile, remember how happy Junkyu had been the first time Noa let him borrow the hat. Junkyu seemed to be thinking about the same thing, fingers lightly tracing the white lettering. “Byounggon hyung and Seunghun hyung told me they saw you yesterday but they forgot where you were staying so Raesung texted me the hotel.” He mumbled, clearly upset that apparently everyone but him knew about Noa’s visit.

Noa opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to come with an adequate explanation. Eventually, he just walked over to where Junkyu was sitting, kneeling down in front of him so that he could make eye contact. “I’m so sorry, Kyu. I… I was being stupid and, honestly, I was kinda scared to see you again.”

“But _why_?” Junkyu whined, already sounding close to tears. “You’re my b _est friend_ , and I’m not crazy, I’m not going to demand you tell me every little thing that goes on in your life but why wouldn’t you tell me that you were coming? Scared to see me? You promised me that nothing would change between us and here I am; the only reason I’m even talking to you right now is because I accidentally ran into you and you happened to drop your beanie and—” Junkyu’s voice rose higher and higher in pitch, clearly distressed, and Noa got up to sit next to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Finally hugging Junkyu again after so long felt so _right_ , up until the contact made him burst into tears. Noa shushed him, rocking him gently in his arms to soothe him, trying to come up with the words to articulate how stupid he was, for letting his fear and jealousy get in the way of their friendship.

When Junkyu’s cries died down, Noa pressed a barely-there kiss on his forehead, not missing the way Junkyu leaned into it. “I’m sorry, Kyu, really. You know I didn’t mean to hurt you, right? I’m just… stupid.” Noa trailed off.

“That’s nothing new,” Junkyu quipped with a pout, rubbing at one eye roughly with a sweater paw. “But I deserve more of an explanation than that.” He pulled away from Noa’s embrace so he could face him fully, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

Noa took a deep breath, fidgeting with his fingers, mulling over the words in his head before he decided the best way was just to be honest.

“I was jealous,” Noa said, looking resigned. “I was jealous that you’ve finally reached your goal of debuting while I’m still trying to figure out what the hell I’m going to do with my life. I was jealous that you make friends so easily and that everyone loves you because that just means it’ll be easier for you to move on if you haven’t already.” At that, Junkyu’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached out, gently lacing their fingers together. Noa took in a shaky breath but he didn’t look up from his lap. “I promised that things wouldn’t change between us but that was stupid because how could it not? I love you just the same as before but, then again, I’m still the same person as when I left. I’m still _just_ Noa, but you’re not _just_ Junkyu anymore; you’re Treasure’s main vocalist Kim Junkyu.”

Noa paused and, as much as Junkyu wanted to immediately protest, he sensed that Noa wasn’t finished talking so he waited patiently.

“I was scared that, when I saw you again, you would see that I’m not really special. There are so many other people who love you, so many other people who you could have instead, like M—” Noa quickly covered up his near slip-up with a cough. “I just… I just want to keep you to myself sometimes. I was scared to see you again because it’s one thing to slowly drift apart, but I don’t think I could handle it if you told me to my face that you’d moved on.”

Junkyu’s heart hurt at the look on Noa’s face, as if he thought that Junkyu was too good for him now that he would be officially debuting and that he’d already accepted that Junkyu had moved on. As much as Noa liked to play the part of the chic, unbothered prince, he knew that Noa was sensitive and fiercely loyal, holding his friends and family dear to his heart.

“Stupid,” Junkyu muttered fondly. “Who told you that I was moving on? We both promised that things wouldn’t change between us and I fully intend to keep that promise.” He said, leaning in and finally kissing him.

Noa pulled him close, hands coming up to cup Junkyu’s face softly, and he wished time would stop just so he could savor this memory. It had been so long since he’d been able to hold Junkyu in his arms, and he had imagined their reunion so many times, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

They pulled away to breathe, but kept their foreheads together as if they couldn’t bear to be apart. Noa swiped away a few stray tears that escaped Junkyu’s puffy eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re all swollen. Reminds me of your Mixnine days.” Noa teased, trying to lighten the situation. Junkyu pushed him away, hands flying up to cover his face, and he let out an embarrassed groan. “You’re the worst! You just ruined the moment, ugh!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Noa laughed, pulling Junkyu back into his arms and pressing several kisses all over Junkyu’s hands to appease him. “But seriously, I’m sorry for being stupid. I shouldn’t have doubted you just because I was being insecure. Forgive me?”

Junkyu smiled softly, accepting Noa’s apologetic kiss. “Of course, I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you, you know? I hate it when Hyunsuk teases me for being whipped but even I have to admit he’s not wrong.”

A quick call to Hyunsuk ensured that he would cover for Junkyu so that he could spend the night with Noa, and they arranged for all of the boys to meet for lunch the next day.

They curled up in bed, a random movie playing in the background on the TV, and Junkyu was telling him about the time that he, Jihoon, Byounggon, Seunghun, Hyunsuk, and Jeonwoong met in Hongdae. Noa wasn’t really listening, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

“I love you, Junkyu.” Noa blurted out, interrupting Junkyu halfway through an animated storytelling.

Junkyu softened, leaning in to share a sweet Eskimo kiss. “I love you too, Noa.”

Noa’s heart felt full with how much he loved the boy in front of him; he hadn’t been this happy in a long time and he wanted to cherish this moment.

“By the way, you’re cute when you’re jealous .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER: All Junkyu wants is for his two best boys to meet and get along so, thanks to his insistence, tol prince Noa finally meets smol bean Mashiho.

It’d been a while since Noa had experienced such awkward silence.

Sure, he was pretty quiet, and some people found it awkward to be around him because he didn’t speak a lot, but he generally found silence to be comforting.

Not at this moment, though.

It was his last full day in Seoul and he had spent basically all of his time in Korea with Junkyu and the other boys, wandering the markets late at night for some tteokbokgi and soondae or shopping in Hongdae, just like old times. It had been a lot of fun and Noa knew he would cherish these memories, already excitedly planning for when some of them would be able to visit him in Tokyo.

Junkyu, however, kept insisting that he meet Mashiho before he went back to Japan. As much as he didn’t want to (he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed every time he thought about the other Japanese boy), he knew he could never say no to Junkyu, especially when he pulled out that infamous pout of his.

Which brought him to the situation at hand.

Noa was sitting cross-legged at the head Junkyu’s bed, hands folded stiffly in his lap, while he stared resolutely at the door waiting for Junkyu to come back while trying to ignore the cheeky grin that Mashiho had on his face, the boy also on the bed and a little too close for Noa’s comfort.

Junkyu and Noa had spent the morning together but the younger boy insisted on stopping back at his dorm because he wanted to change clothes. Not thinking anything much of it, Noa agreed but once they got to the dorm, Junkyu dropped Noa off at his room and promptly disappeared with a dismissive “be right back!” before Noa even realized what was happening. He didn't even notice there was another person in the room until he plopped down on the bed and noticed Mashiho sitting primly at the computer desk. The other Japanese boy had joined him on the bed with a grin and they had been sitting in stifling silence for nearly 5 minutes, though it felt like years to Noa.

“So, a little birdie told me that you were jealous of me,” Mashiho began in a sing-song tone, giggling when Noa’s face flushed bright red and the older boy stuttered.

It was no wonder that Junkyu and Mashiho had gotten so close so fast; they were practically the same person—devilishly cute and mischievous—just in different sizes.

Finally, Mashiho took mercy on Noa, having watched his embarrassment for long enough. “I don’t know why you’d be jealous of me—you know Junkyu loves you right? When we first became friends, he wouldn’t shut up about how cool you were and how much he missed you. It was always Noa this, Noa that, that even I almost got jealous.” Mashiho said, easy smile still on his face. “He’s easily one of my best friends now, and I’m sure I’m one of his, but I could never replace you, and I don’t want to! You’re special to him. You always will be.”

Noa reddened even more, now feeling silly and a little ashamed of being so jealous over something so minor. “I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this. It’s just that Junkyu’s really special to me, too.” Noa mumbled, picking at the lint on his pants.

“It’s okay, no hard feelings!” Mashiho said, sunny smile ever present on his face. “Probably would’ve been easier if Junkyu cleared everything up but he probably didn’t even notice that you were jealous until you spelled it out. Y’know how he is, always in his own little world.” Noa nodded at that, unable to help the soft smile that spread on his face when he thought about the other’s happy-go-lucky personality.

Mashiho rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the lovesick look on Noa’s face; it was a look that Junkyu had a lot, whenever he talked about Noa, and it was something that Mashiho teased him relentlessly for.

“Thank you,” Noa blurted out randomly after they had settled into a more comfortable silence. Mashiho raised an eyebrow, curious, and Noa smiled gently. “Thank you for being such a good friend to Junkyu. I mean, I know he has everyone else in Team A, but you know how Junkyu loves making friends with anyone and everyone. He really likes you and always talks about how much fun you are to be around—especially considering you always humor him with stuff that I can’t even do with him, like dance in the middle of a crowded market—so thank you.”

Mashiho beamed, cheeks rosy. “Of course! And thank you for teaching him Japanese; it was nice to have someone who I could hold decent conversations with outside of Team J. I love Byounggon and Seunghun hyungs but their Japanese was pretty limited when we first met so I spent most of our conversations just nodding, pretending I knew what they were saying. It was probably the other way around for them, too, when I was speaking Korean.” They both shared a laugh at that, Noa remembering his early trainee days when communication was painstakingly awkward.

They slipped into easy conversation, sharing a lot of embarrassing Junkyu stories that they both could use as blackmail, until they could hear some noise outside, Asahi greeting Junkyu as he got back from wherever the hell he slipped off to.

Mashiho turned to Noa with a mischievous grin on his face. “Wanna mess with Junkyu hyung?” He stage-whispered, giving Noa no time to agree before he launched his small body at Noa, tackling him into the bed. Noa was winded, surprised by the impact, and by the time Junkyu had gotten to the room, Mashiho had rearranged them so that he was cuddled up cutely under Noa’s arm, pressed impossibly close to the taller Japanese boy’s side.

“Don’t look at him when he comes in,” Mashiho winked at Noa conspiratorially. Noa caught on quickly and laughed aloud at the younger’s cheekiness just as Junkyu walked through the door, arm full of snacks. He had opened his mouth to announce his presence but the words quickly died out as he stared at the unexpected scene on the bed, completely taken off guard.

“Oh, hyung, you’re back?” Mashiho drawled, not even lifting his head from its resting spot on Noa’s chest. Noa raised a hand lazily. “Hey, Kyu.” He merely spared Junkyu a cursory glance, impressing even himself when he managed to hold back his laughter at the comically puzzled look on Junkyu’s face.

“Uhhhhh, hey guys?” Junkyu’s voice cracked at the end, approaching the bed slowly and looking around as if he fully expected to find a hidden camera somewhere. “I’m glad that, uh, you guys seem to have gotten pretty close.” Noa offered him a tight-lipped smile, stifling back his laughter, while Mashiho had to disguise his own laughter as a cough, muffled into Noa’s shirt.

Junkyu stood uncertainly at the edge of the bed for a few moments before sitting gingerly on the edge, dumping the snacks on the duvet. Mashiho reached over to grab a bag, opening it and managing to feed Noa a kernel of popcorn before Junkyu had decided he’d had enough.

“Come on, guys, pay attention to me!” Junkyu whined, pouting as he crawled over the snacks (crushing at least half of them) and flopping down dramatically across Noa and Mashiho’s legs.

Both Japanese boys promptly dissolved into laughter at how quickly Junkyu had lost composure and the Korean boy angrily pinched at both of their sides in retaliation, easily figuring out their prank.

“I’m sorry, baby, but it was funny.” Noa smiled apologetically, smoothing down Junkyu’s hair to appease him. He tried not to laugh too much lest he anger the other more.

Mashiho, on the other hand, has no such reservations, clearly delighted with himself as he giggled nonstop at the pout on Junkyu’s face. “You’re such a baby, hyung. It wasn’t even 5 minutes; you’re not going to die without attention, y’know.” He said, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

Junkyu gasped, grabbing the bag of chips out of Mashiho’s hand and tossing a handful of popcorn at his face. Noa let out an undignified squawk when one of them hit him in the eye while Mashiho managed to catch one in his mouth, immediately picking it out and pelting the wet popcorn at Junkyu’s forehead and pumping his fist in the air when the soggy kernel hit it’s target dead-center.

Noa interjected himself between the two younger boys before they could launch a full-blown food fight, and suggested they all settle down to watch a movie. Both boys readily agreed, and Noa let out a sigh of relief, as Junkyu got up to set up his laptop with Infinity War and turn out the lights.

When he got back to the bed, Mashiho had curled back up into Noa’s side and teasingly patted the spot on his other side. “Saved you a spot, hyung.” He said teasingly, lips pulled into a sly smile.

“Shut up and move over, you little weasel,” Junkyu grumbled, crawling over and forcibly pushing between Noa and Mashiho. “This is my spot.” He wiggled between the two and made himself comfortable, pillowing his head on Noa’s shoulder and pulling Mashiho’s arms to rest around his middle.

Noa laughed at Junkyu’s antics, leaning down to press a fond kiss to the other’s forehead. “Of course, princess Junkyu has to be in the middle.” He said, rolling his eyes when Junkyu merely preened at the pet name. “Yes, and princess Junkyu would also like it if you shut up because the movie’s starting.” He said, shoving a gummy bear into Noa’s mouth to quiet him. Mashiho opened his mouth, asking to be fed too, and Junkyu humored him, smiling at Mashiho’s cute “thank you, hyungie” in response.

The boys quieted down for the movie but Noa wasn’t surprised when the two younger ones fell asleep halfway through, snacks and movie forgotten as they dozed peacefully. Both Junkyu and Mashiho looked especially young when they were sleeping, long lashes adding to their angelic image that was such a sharp contrast to their rowdy personalities when they were awake.

Noa watched them affectionately, reaching over to dust both of their faces free from some crumbs before gently pulling a blanket over the three of them, careful not to wake the others.

Despite his initial apprehension in meeting Mashiho, now curled up in bed with the younger Japanese boy and Junkyu and slowly starting to fall asleep himself, Noa couldn’t think of any other way he’d rather spend his last day in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a little bonus chapter where Junkyu's two favorite boys finally meet :)  
> Took me way longer than it should have to get this out (typical me lol...) but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I can totally see something like this happening and it was super fun to write, so I hope it was fun for you guys to read too!
> 
> But also a BIGGGGGGGGG (belated) CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR PRINCE NOA FOR GETTING INTO AMUSE!!! So, so happy that our unbothered prince hasn't given up on his dreams!!!!! :')))))) (Congrats to ALL of my babies; I am working on a Midam x Woong fic to congratulate them on their new challenges/debuts so I hope you guys look forward to it!!)
> 
> As always, please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been working on this on and off for the past few weeks but it's FINALLY DONE! I'm terrible at ending fics but I'm kinda proud of this (mostly because I managed to write 6.5k words which may not be a lot for some but is A LOTTTT for me...).  
> Mashikyu is cute but they're platonic here because I loooove Noakyu soooo much. They're so different but I think that's what makes them go together so well :) I also love the Silver Boys so much, so enjoy some hinted Gonsuk & Woongdam in the mix heh. I really hope you guys like this one, I worked pretty hard on it!!!
> 
> Also, unrelated to Noakyu, but AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYOUNGGON (BX) IS FINALLY DEBUTING AND HE'S GOING TO BE DEBUTING WITH SEUNGHUN TOO!!!!!!! YOU GUYS DONT UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY I AM!!!! So so so so SO proud of him, and Seunghun, and of all of the boys (don't forget to support Midam on PDX101!) Jeonwoong's the only one unaccounted for (ㅠㅠ) but this Byounggon news has given me hope that Woong might be the 5th AB6IX member, so fingers crossed!!!!!
> 
> As always, please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
